Le Retour d'un Héros
by Lomaki
Summary: Et si Pepper Potts avait périt dans les flammes ce soir là. Tony avait pu neutraliser Killian mais ce n'était plus le même. Il n'était plus que l'ombre de lui-même. Il n'avait plus le goût à rien, même plus à faire parti des Avengers. Jusqu'à ce qu'une mission attire son attention, une femme Asgardienne venait de faire son apparition. **Cette histoire se déroule après Iron Man 3**


**Bonjour tout le monde ! **

**Si vous êtes ici c'est que ma petite mise en bouche vous a plût, j'espère que vous ne serez pas déçu !**

**Mon histoire se passe après Iron Man 3. Elle sera plus centrée sur Tony Stark que sur les autres Avengers qui seront malgré tout bien présent ^^**

**Cesse de bla-bla... **

**Bonne lecture !**

**/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/* \/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\**

_***Les gens heureux se ressemblent tous, alors que les gens malheureux le sont chacun à leur façon***_

Cela faisait bientôt trois mois que Anthony Stark n'était plus que l'ombre de lui-même. Depuis qu'il avait perdu sa bien aimée Pepper Potts dans l'explosion du navire « Norco », il n'avait plus goût pour quoi que ce soit. Même ses nombreuses armures ne suffisaient plus à sa distraction. Malgré tout il avait gardé son générateur ARK dans la poitrine, il s'était juré de se venger et de ne plus laisser différentes menaces peser sur ses amis et d'autres innocents. C'est pour cela qu'il faisait toujours parti des Avengers. C'est ce qui était officiel, mais la réalité était toute autre. Stark passait son temps à dormir et regarder les informations à la télévision. Au départ on aurait pu penser qu'il rattrapait toutes les heures de sommeils perdues quand il bricolait sans fermer l'œil pendant plusieurs jours. Puis quand il a vraiment arrêté de donner signe de vie, les autres Avengers se sont réellement inquiétés.

Le Docteur Banner, devenu un réel ami depuis l'événement de New York, était passé plusieurs fois chez Stark qui avait réaménagé dans sa tour. Il n'était plus le play-boy égocentrique qu'il avait connu. Il se laissait aller, plus rasé depuis plusieurs semaines, des cernes marqués malgré toute ses heures de sommeils, un teint gris dû au manque de soleil et sûrement aussi aux nombreux whisky qu'il ingurgitait à longueur de journée. Il se renfermait sur lui-même et ne disait pas un mot quand Banner était présent. Il lui avait simplement expliqué qu'il avait besoin d'être seul, de se reposer, de dormir. C'est dans son sommeil où il était le mieux, enfin sauf dans celui où il revivait la scène de la mort de Pepper. Il avait beau avoir réussi à tuer Killian et sauvé à nouveau la planète, son esprit n'avait retenu que le moment sordide de la perte de sa femme. Il aimait plus que tout s'endormir devant la télévision après plusieurs verres. C'est à ce moment là qu'il pouvait être à nouveau avec Pepper. Ces rêves là paraissaient plus vrai que nature, il ne voulait pas les quitter, il pouvait à nouveau sentir sa femme prêt de lui, il aurait voulu que le temps s'arrête dans ses songes mais malheureusement l'effet de l'alcool ne durait que trop peu de temps à son goût.

Sa tour paraissait bien vide depuis qu'elle n'était plus là. Il avait accueilli quelques jours son ami Happy, à vrai dire, il s'était plutôt imposé. Il avait bien essayé de lui apporter son aide mais Stark était devenu invivable. Il avait même cessait de parler à son intelligence artificielle Jarvis. Ce dernier continuait à le saluer tous les matins, à lui demander son humeur du jour. Il avait le droit de temps à autre à un grognement comme réponse, dans ses meilleurs jours.

Ce jour Stark avait eu le droit à une visite des deux agents du SHIELD, Rumanoff et Barton ainsi que de Steve Rogers. Depuis l'épisode de New York, Captain America passait pas mal de temps au SHIELD et même accomplir des missions pour Nick Fury. Jarvis avait réveillé Stark en lui annonçant leurs venues mais celui-ci ne s'était même pas levé du canapé. Les trois amis le salua, il n'eut qu'un mouvement de tête pour leur répondre. Ils prirent place sur le canapé d'en face. Stark se leva pour chercher d'autres verres qu'il posa sur la table basse qui se trouvait entre ses invités et lui. Il se servit le premier dans son verre qui avait l'air d'être utilisé depuis plusieurs jours puis leur tendu la bouteille.

- Whisky ?

Natasha était trop étonnée pour pouvoir lui répondre. Quand à Steve, il lui arracha la bouteille de la main et se leva violemment du canapé avec son air sérieux de commandant de guerre. Même habillé en civil, il avait gardé se ton autoritaire.

- Levez vous Stark ! Vous vous êtes regardé ? Vous êtes dans un état lamentable. Je ne vous appréciait pas spécialement quand vous étiez arrogant et égocentrique mais là vous êtes au fond du gouffre. Reprenez vous enfin !

- Il a raison Monsieur. _Intervint Jarvis_

Stark leva les yeux au ciel et souffla tel un enfant mécontent qui venait de se taire gronder par son père. Il savait qu'ils avaient raison mais ce n'était pas suffisant pour le faire redevenir comme avant. Il n'y arrivait pas, il ne s'en sentait pas capable.

Ne voyant aucun réaction de la part de Stark, Steve alla poser la bouteille d'alcool sur le bar un peu plus loin. Il resta un instant silencieux. Quand à Stark il avait retrouvé sa position initiale, affalé au fond du canapé. Même sans un mot, il avait le don de faire sortir notre soldat de ses gonds, il ne supportait réellement plus le nouveau Stark. Il s'approcha dangereusement de lui, Stark eu un mouvement de recul avant de se faire soulever, sans aucun effort, par le col de son t-shirt. Il était à présent en face de Steve qui avait perdu son sang-froid, les pieds de Stark ne touchaient plus le sol.

- Mais réagissez enfin ! Vous n'allez pas finir le reste de votre existence dans le canapé à broyer du noir ! Vous ne venez même plus pour nos missions ! Où êtes-vous quand nous avons besoin de vous ? … Un jour vous aurez la mort d'un d'entre nous sur la conscience !

Le visage de Stark n'avait pas changé d'émotion, il avait juste évité le regard du soldat. L'agent Barton dû s'approcher de Steve pour qu'il se calme un peu. Il lui posa sa main amicalement sur son épaule.

- Laisses-le Rogers ! Il n'est pas prêt.

Steve lâcha sa prise. Il devait se calmer, il avait encore le souvenir douloureux d'avoir faillit perdre un des agents durant la dernière mission. Il ne cessait de répéter que Stark était un élément essentiel pour réaliser les missions du SHIELD. Stark resta planté là, ne disant toujours rien. Natasha qui avait assisté à la scène sans un mot se leva brutalement du canapé où elle était seule dorénavant.

- Venez ! Après tout Fury et Thor nous attendent à la base. Ils doivent en savoir un peu plus sur la jeune fille que nous avons ramené.

- Et bien, après ce qu'elle a fait, elle ne mérite que le même sort que Loki, qu'elle retourne d'où elle vient !

Contre toute attente Stark prit la parole.

- Une Asgardienne est venue sur Terre ?

- Eh bien tu le serais si tu lisais les dossiers que le SHIELD t'envoie depuis des semaines ! _Râla Natasha_

- Et vous savez ce qu'elle est venu faire ici ?

- C'est justement pour ça que Thor nous a rejoint. On a pas mal de question à lui poser, elle est pas très claire et elle doit possède un pouvoir certain.

Stark ne répondit pas, il resta pensif un instant, mais cette nouvelle avait attisé sa curiosité. Il se frotta le menton sous son épaisse barbe. Natasha, visiblement réjouit de la réaction de Stark, reprit la parole.

- Tu peux nous accompagner si tu le souhaites ! Après tout, tu devais faire parti de cette mission toi aussi !

Stark se gratta nerveusement sa barbe puis la tête, racle de la gorge puis enfin prit une grand bouffé d'air.

- OK, je viens.

Natasha afficha un sourire discret quand à Steve son visage s'était métamorphosé, son sourire à lui était beaucoup plus prononcé. Stark alla chercher sa veste qui traînait quelque part derrière le bar quand Jarvis l'interrompit.

- Monsieur, je crois qu'il serait plus raisonnable de vous faire un brin de toilette avant votre départ.

Stark se regarda dans une des glaces du salon, il voyait dans le reflet un homme qu'il ne reconnaissait pas. Ses cheveux étaient gras et ébouriffés, sa barbe bien trop longue et commençait réellement à le démanger. Et puis il était vêtu du même jogging et t-shirt depuis plusieurs jour, il commençait à s'en rappeler « ça devait être mardi... ou mardi dernier même ». Il grimaça. Son odeur corporel arriva à ses narines. Il leva l'index de sa main droit dans le plafond.

- Tu as raison Jarvis. Je vous rejoindrais directement là-bas.

Les trois Avengers s'exécutèrent assez fiers d'eux.

Tony se dirigea vers l'une de ses multiples salle de bain. Il jeta ses vêtements dans son panier à linge et se dirigea sous la douche qu'il avait préalablement allumée, l'eau était brûlante, la vapeur s'était déjà dissipée dans toute la pièce. Il plaqua la paume de ses mains contre le mur d'en face, bras tendus et laissa le liquide caresser son corps. Il resta ainsi plusieurs minutes avant de réellement se laver. Il parcouru dans ses souvenirs les différents dossiers qu'il avait pu lire sur les créatures d'Asgard. Il fronça les sourcils pour se concentrer un peu plus, il n'en avait gardé que de bribes souvenirs. Après tout il demandera à Jarvis de lui remontrer tous les dossiers qu'il avait volé au SHIELD. Il sorti de la douche, se rasa difficilement et arrangea sa chevelure. Il se dirigea dans sa chambre pour choisir sa tenue. Il s'arrêta brutalement après s'être habillé. Il venait de se rendre compte que cela faisait pratiquement une heure qu'il n'avait plus penser à Pepper. Était-ce un mal ? Il sourit difficilement. Il ne voulait pas l'oublier, il se l'interdisait. Il ravala ses larmes, elles n'avaient pas le droit de couler et demanda à Jarvis de lui préparer sa voiture. Il se mit en route.

**/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/* \/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\**

**Alors comment vous trouvez ce premier chapitre ?**

**Je ne sais pas vraiment combien il y en aura... Tout dépend si cette fic va vous plaire (en tout cas je l'espère fort fort foOrt)**

**^^ N'hésitez pas à laisser des rewiews ^^**


End file.
